magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Sei
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Sei è il sesto capitolo di Children of the Nameless. Capitolo Sei Davriel Nonostante la distanza, Davriel percepì di poter udire il Pantano mentre la sua carrozza sobbalzava per la strada infestata di erbacce della foresta. Lui era venuto su quel piano proprio perché era un luogo evitato da tanti altri. La terra trasmetteva… un certo brivido. Un senso di terrore più profondo dell’immobile autunno e degli alberi vigili. Perfino per i più spietati era fonte di inquietudine visitare un luogo nel quale gli esseri umani, con amori, vite e famiglie, spesso erano solamente… cibo. Ciò che altre terre sussurravano, questa lo urlava: i sentimenti e le aspirazioni erano immateriali. Nel disegno generale, i tuoi sogni erano meno importanti del dovere di riprodurti, per poi diventare un pasto. La carrozza ondeggiò in seguito all’urto di uno dei molti solchi nella strada. La Signorina Highwater imprecò a bassa voce, poi tirò una riga su qualcosa che aveva scritto sul libro mastro. La ragazza, Tacenda, era seduta di fianco a lei, e stringeva la sua viola. Davriel aveva fatto finta di essere riluttante nel ridargliela; in verità, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto farsene. Preferiva rimanere in silenzio. La strada raggiunse la cima di una salita, e la luce lunare esterna ricopriva le cime degli alberi. Uno stormo di uccelli, troppo lontani per distinguerne la specie, si lanciò in volo come se qualcosa li avesse spaventati. Sembravano quasi lasciare della scie mentre attraversavano il chiaro di luna, come pesci nella corrente. Come se la luce fosse spessa, in qualche modo. È là fuori, pensò Davriel. In quella direzione. Il Pantano maledetto. Lui affermava di essere il signore degli Accessi, ma gli abitanti mostravano questa fedeltà solo a parole, perfino alla religione. La sola cosa che sembravano rispettare per davvero era quella buca piena d’acqua. E qualsiasi cosa vivesse nelle sue profondità. L’Entità si risvegliò dentro di lui. Non mi parli più? pensò Davriel. Di solito ti infastidisce quando penso al Pantano. L’Entità non parlò, nemmeno offrendo la sua solita assicurazione secondo la quale un giorno lui avrebbe brandito il suo potere. C’era qualcosa di strano quella notte. Gli abitanti del villaggio scomparsi. La difesa del Pantano. Quella fredda luce lunare… “Quindi” disse la Signorina Highwater, continuando il suo interrogatorio con la ragazza. Solo loro tre stavano viaggiando in carrozza: aveva piazzato Crunchgnar e Brerig sui posti per i cocchieri, all’esterno. “Le prime vittime furono i tuoi genitori, dieci giorni fa. Tua sorella scappò e corse alla prioria.” “Sì” disse la ragazza. “Lei si stava… si stava addestrando per diventare una catara, al servizio della chiesa. Quando tornò con i soldati e trovò i miei genitori, alcuni pensarono che potessero essere stati soggetti ad avvelenamento da salice polveroso. Sai, a volte accade ai contadini. Ma non riuscivamo a capire perché l’Uomo avrebbe dovuto attaccare, per poi avvelenare qualcuno. Dopo furono presi i mercanti, tre giorni più tardi, mentre stavano andando verso la prioria.” “Testimoni?” chiese la Signorina Highwater. “Un sacerdote che assistette all’attacco da lontano” disse Tacenda. “Disse di aver visto l’Uomo del Maniero e dei terribili spiriti verdi che stavano tirando fuori l’anima dai mercanti. Dopo questo avvenimento, iniziammo a rimanere vicini al villaggio, e la priora promise di chiedere assistenza ed istruzioni a Thraben.” “Però altri morirono, presi da quelle apparizioni che iniziammo a chiamare Sussurratori. Due giorni fa, mia sorella morì vicino alle fattorie. Stranamente, non appariva… spaventata, come invece lo erano gli altri. Il suo volto non era congelato in una smorfia di paura, almeno. Forse era stata colta di sorpresa?” “Comunque, il peggior episodio è capitato oggi. Chi lavorava nei campi arrivò correndo al villaggio, dicendo che i geist si stavano riversando dalla foresta per circondare Verlasen. Mirian, la mia vicina, mi svegliò, dato che solitamente dormo fino al tramonto. Tutti si nascosero nelle proprie case mentre prendevo posto vicino alla cisterna, iniziando a cantare.” “Fuori?” interruppe Davriel. “Ti lasciano fuori, sola soletta, come offerta, per tutta la notte?” “Non sono un’offerta” disse la ragazza, sollevando il mento. “Io e mia sorella siamo nate con la benedizione del Pantano: più forte di qualunque altra che sia mai stata vista. Le mie canzoni proteggevano il villaggio durante la notte.” “Non è difficile?” chiese la Signorina Highwater. “Cantare per tutta la notte?” “Solitamente non devo continuare senza sosta per tutta la notte” disse la ragazza. “Una canzone ogni tanto, qualche melodia tra una e l’altra. Ma… oggi…” Distolse lo sguardo. “Non ha funzionato. I Sussurratori sono entrati nel villaggio, ignorando la mia canzone. Non li ho visti, qualsiasi cosa siano, ma li ho sentiti. Sussurravano…” Davriel si inclinò in avanti, curioso. “Perché non è fuggito nessuno? Perché nascondersi soltanto nelle proprie case? Perché non scappare via?” “Scappare?” La ragazza fece uscire una vuota risata. “E dove saremmo potuti andare? A morire di fame in mezzo ai boschi? Viaggiare di notte, cercando di arrivare a Thraben, dove ci avrebbero comunque voltato le spalle? I loro mercanti e i loro sacerdoti potranno anche venire fino agli Accessi, ma non accetterebbero mai un intero villaggio di rifugiati.” “Eppure, la prioria” disse Davriel. “È vicina.” “Alcuni degli abitanti raggiunsero la chiesa del nostro villaggio. Quelli che adorano l’Angelo. Quando venne a sapere della nostra situazione, la priora aveva inviato dei sacerdoti perché ci proteggessero con le loro preghiere. Ma la fede non aiutò chi si nascose in chiesa. Proprio come non aiutò mia sorella.” Sembrava che Tacenda non seguisse l’Angelo, nonostante il simbolo che indossava avvolto al polso. Curioso. Dal suo primo arrivo agli Accessi, aveva trovato insolito come la gente di quel luogo resisteva alla chiesa in modo così devoto. I sacerdoti della prioria, sciocchi malaccorti che non erano altro, avevano un ciondolo che bloccava l’anima di chiunque morisse in quel luogo. Niente geist, niente corpi resuscitati, niente terrori. Quello sarebbe dovuto bastare per convincerli a convertirsi, ma ben pochi degli abitanti accettarono il sonno benedetto dell’Angelo. Anzi, lasciavano detto di far tornare i propri corpi al Pantano. Quella cosa maledetta aveva avvolto i loro cuori con i suoi viticci. “Io conoscevo i sacerdoti che venivano a darci una mano” disse Tacenda. “Il più giovane, Ashwin, una volta fece un disegno di mia sorella. Si barricarono dentro la chiesa insieme ai fedeli. Sono andata a controllare verso la fine, e ho trovato solamente cadaveri.” Davriel tornò a sedersi, pensieroso. Nel maniero, aveva ipotizzato che si trattasse dell’opera di un qualche necromante solitario. Ma un intero villaggio? Difeso da diversi sacerdoti con protezioni sacre e talenti d’esilio? “Forse avremmo dovuto andarcene” disse Tacenda, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Forse avremmo dovuto fuggire. Ma tu non sai come ci si sente, essendo al sicuro nel tuo ricco maniero. Tu non sai come ci si sente a dormire ogni notte dopo una fervente preghiera e con un’ascia vicino alla porta, per ogni evenienza.” “È così che viviamo noi. C’è sempre un’ombra nella foresta, con gli occhi che bruciano di un’oscurità troppo profonda e con i denti che brillano di una luce troppo abbagliante. Abbiamo vissuto così per generazioni, affidandoci alla difesa del Pantano. È questo il nostro destino. Rannicchiarsi di notte e pregare che la tempesta passi…” La carrozza sobbalzò nuovamente, poi le ruote sferragliarono sul legno per attraversare un vecchio ponte. Le lanterne del mezzo presto rivelarono un gruppo di casette tozze. Nonostante gli edifici fossero accalcati in gruppi, le porte rinforzate e le spesse serrande delle finestre li facevano sembrare solitari. Lui individuò il primo corpo in mezzo alla strada. Una donna distesa sulla schiena, con le braccia bloccate in un gesto di panico che cercavano di proteggere la testa. Il volto era congelato in una maschera di terrore. Crunchgnar fece rallentare la carrozza. Davriel scese per ritrovarsi nel silenzioso villaggio pieno di edifici vuoti, come gusci rotti. Quel luogo, decise con un brivido, era peggio della foresta, dove perlomeno sapevi di essere osservato. Lì, invece… bé, la domanda continuava a porsi. Crunchgnar saltò giù dalla carrozza, vestito con il suo completo equipaggiamento da battaglia. Brerig si appollaiò sul tetto della carrozza come un gargoyle, con le sue ali malformate che sventolavano dietro di lui. Gutmorn e Yledris completavano il suo seguito: una coppia di demoni Fendinotte leggermente corazzati, fratello e sorella, atterrarono su un tetto vicino, con le loro enormi ali che si ripiegavano attorno alle loro figure. Avevano fattezze molto meno umane rispetto a Crunchgnar o alla Signorina Highwater, a causa dei volti scheletrici e delle lunghe gambe caprine. Se ci fosse stato qualche sopravvissuto nel villaggio, sicuramente sarebbe morto di paura nel vedere l’improvviso arrivo di questa processione. La Signorina Highwater aiutò Tacenda a scendere dalla carrozza, poi tirò fuori il mantello e la maschera di Davriel. Lei li porse a lui, rimanendo in attesa. Di solito lui li indossava in pubblico. Meno persone di altri piani conoscevano quel costume rispetto a quelle che conoscevano il suo volto… e, ovviamente, Davriel Cane era solo l’ultimo dei molti nomi che aveva scelto di adottare. Indossò il mantello, che aveva un vecchio incantamento d’ombra dai tempi in cui viveva tra i demoni di Vex. Quando gli orli penzolavano dietro di lui, lasciavano nell’aria dei leggeri sbuffi, come dei colpi di pennello. Era un pochino teatrale… ma ben pochi accuserebbero un demone di essere minimalista. Per il momento non avrebbe indossato la maschera, poi si inginocchiò di fianco al corpo della donna terrorizzata. Lui toccò la pelle del suo viso, che era diventata fredda e rigida, poi fece scivolare la mano sotto la schiena della donna. Il sole era tramontato quasi tre ore prima, e l’attacco era avvenuto ancora prima, ma non c’era alcun segno di calore. Il calore del corpo non avrebbe dovuto estinguersi così velocemente per conto proprio. Questo dettaglio escludeva anche l’avvelenamento da salice polveroso: potrebbe effettivamente provocare uno stato catatonico, ma non farebbe precipitare così rapidamente la temperatura del corpo. Annuì tra sé e sé, massaggiando i muscoli facciali del corpo, e poi spostando una delle sue braccia verso il basso. “Sicuramente non è una semplice preghiera di immobilizzazione, come quella che avevo usato su di te prima” disse lui, mentre Tacenda si stava avvicinando. Guardò intensamente gli occhi della donna caduta, poi utilizzò uno specchio per controllare il respiro. “Nessun segno di vita, ma anche un accumulo di sangue quasi inesistente sulla schiena… Freddo innaturale… Nessun segno di ferite da perforazione dalle quali qualcosa avrebbe potuto cibarsi… Blu attorno alle labbra, come avevi notato anche te… I muscoli sono tesi, ma possono essere spostati…” “Quindi?” chiese Tacenda. “Quindi, questo viaggio è stato uno spreco” disse Davriel, alzandosi ed accettando un asciugamano dalla Signorina Highwater. “È esattamente come avevo ipotizzato al maniero. Le loro anime sono state evacuate, ed il trauma ha indotto i loro corpi in una forma di sospensione paralitica.” “Ma cosa possiamo fare?” Davriel restituì il panno alla Signorina Highwater, che lo ripose via, poi gli passò il suo bastone da passeggio. Aveva, ovviamente, una spada nascosta al suo interno. Lui si voltò, osservando un intero villaggio pieno di mausolei. “Questo dipende da chi o cosa c’è dietro questa faccenda” disse lui, indicando con il bastone. “Un normale necromante vorrebbe i corpi. Il fatto che siano stati lasciati qui ci dice che questa non è stata opera di un trafficante di cadaveri qualunque. Tuttavia, esistono certi necromanti che costruiscono dispositivi utilizzando le anime come fonte di energia. E in questa terra esistono molte creature che si cibano di anime. Alcune attaccano in modo aggressivo. Altre, come i demoni, vedono il loro cibo come una prelibatezza, e si nutrono dell’anima solo quando diventa di loro proprietà grazie a un contratto.” “Dubito che siano stati dei demoni” disse la Signorina Highwater, rigirando alcune pagine del suo quaderno. “La ragazza ha detto che molte delle porte erano ancora chiuse a chiave. Ha dovuto sfondarle per controllare se ci fossero dei sopravvissuti. Lei è riuscita a sentire questi Sussurratori, ma non riusciva a capire la lingua che parlavano.” “I Sussurratori possono passare attraverso i muri” disse Tacenda. “Ma… qualcuno li stava controllando. Giusto?” “Sì” disse Davriel. “Anche se non eri riuscita a sentire subito i suoi passi, possiamo ipotizzare che sia così. Il sotterfugio di utilizzare le mie sembianze, il colpo di precisione per rimuovere l’anima di tua sorella, e poi l’assalto di gruppo… Qualcuno sta sicuramente controllando questi geist. Da soli, non avrebbero la prontezza di spirito di agire in modo coordinato.” Puntò qualcosa con il suo bastone. “Portami ad uno degli edifici chiusi che hai dovuto aprire.” Crunchgnar e Breric si unirono a loro; il piccolo demone teneva una lanterna per fare luce, mentre Gutmorn e Yledris si alzarono in volo, controllando che non ci fossero pericoli. Tutti loro avevano certe condizioni per ottenere la sua anima, in base ai contratti che Davriel aveva stipulato insieme ai demoni. I termini di ciascuno erano differenti, ma tutti condividevano un elemento importante: la loro ricompensa si basava sulla condizione che lui dovesse sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo perché il patto potesse essere soddisfatto. Se fosse morto prima del tempo, non avrebbero ottenuto nulla. Era questa la prima regola della demonologia: assicurarsi che gli incentivi dei demoni siano in linea con i propri. Nonostante il concetto fosse semplice economia, era facile da dimenticare. Raggiunsero una casa anonima con una finestra rotta. Le serrande erano state apparentemente sbloccate durante l’attacco, per qualche motivo, quindi Tacenda era potuta entrare facilmente rompendo il vetro. Entrarono attraverso la porta, e lì trovarono i corpi di una giovane famiglia, con due bimbi piccoli, raggruppati in vari stati di panico terrorizzato. Davriel porse il suo bastone alla Signorina Highwater, poi eseguì un frettoloso controllo dei corpi, che presentavano gli stessi sintomi di quello della donna di prima. Mentre lui lavorava, Brerig sollevò il suo tozzo corpo su un banco vicino alla cucina ed iniziò a frugare nella credenza. Buttò a terra qualche barattolo vuoto dopo averlo annusato, per poi riprendere a frugare. “Se è qui, padrone” disse Brerig, “lo troverò.” Sta… cercando il tè, comprese Davriel. Per me. Il piccolo demone aveva la mania di fissarsi su una cosa che diceva Davriel e fare di tutto per accontentarlo. Tornò con un barattolo di ciò sembravano essere spicchi d’aglio essiccati, e chiaramente non riusciva a decidersi se fosse tè o meno. La Signorina Highwater gli scosse sommessamente la testa, quindi lui lo buttò da un lato. Davriel tornò all’indagine. “Questi erano seguaci del Pantano?” “Sì” disse Tacenda, con la voce che sembrava vuota. Fece cadere delicatamente un lenzuolo su uno dei bambini più piccoli, un bimbo quattro anni al massimo. Il suo volto terrorizzato era bloccato in un urlo, con gli occhi spalancati, e stringeva un giocattolo di paglia che lo avrebbe dovuto confortare. Davriel era stato incline a fidarsi della descrizione di Tacenda secondo la quale i Sussurratori fossero una specie di apparizione, ma in quel momento era cieca, quindi pensò che fosse meglio accertarsene di persona. I corpi in quella casa, che sarebbe dovuta essere chiusa in modo più che sicuro, sembravano una prova abbastanza lampante. Qualsiasi cosa avesse compiuto tutto quello poteva passare attraverso le pareti. Brerig zoppicò fin da lui, porgendo un sacchetto che sembrava promettente. Effettivamente, in precedenza conteneva del tè, a giudicare dal profumo. “Mi dispiace, Padrone” disse Brerig, rivoltando il sacchetto per essere sicuro che dentro non ci fosse nulla. “Va tutto bene” disse Davriel, alzandosi e pulendosi le mani sul panno fornito dalla Signorina Highwater. “Indovinello?” chiese Brerig. “Vai.” Il piccolo demone accartocciò la faccia. “È l’aria?” “In realtà ci sei andato vicino” disse Davriel. “Ma no, non è la risposta.” Brerig sorrise, poi si infilò il sacchetto in tasca mentre uscivano. Crunchgnar, che aveva aspettato fuori durante l’indagine, indicò con il pollice dietro di sé, mandando il demone più piccolo a controllare i cavalli, cosa che fece senza fiatare. “In tutta onestà” disse la Signorina Highwater, “non penso che voglia mai dare la risposta esatta a quell’indovinello.” Forse aveva ragione; faceva quasi male vedere quanto era leale Brerig. Davriel tornò a camminare in mezzo alla strada, con Tacenda che lo seguiva. “Bè?” chiese Tacenda. “E ora?” Lui puntò con il suo bastone l’ombra della piccola chiesa al centro del villaggio. Crunchgnar li guidò in quella direzione con la sua lanterna. “Cosa sai dell’influenza del Pantano su di te?” chiese Davriel a Tacenda. “Tutti gli abitanti degli Accessi sono marchiati. È la protezione del Pantano. Si dice che grazie ad essa non subiamo tutti gli attacchi che invece dovremmo subìre, vivendo così lontani dal resto della società. Non so se sia vero. Quando ero più piccola, gli attacchi mi parevano abbastanza frequenti. Finché non imparai a cantare.” Abbassò lo sguardo. “Prima del mio fallimento di oggi, credevo che sarebbe sempre stato sufficiente. La mia vista in cambio della canzone…” “Una maledizione curiosa” disse Davriel. “È un monito” disse Tacenda. “Di ciò che devo al Pantano. Del debito che noi tutti dobbiamo al Pantano, per la sua protezione.” Sembrava tremolare mentre lo diceva, mentre osservava una porta aperta che rivelava dei corpi all’interno. Bè, Davriel supponeva che non potesse biasimare questa gente per un po’ di superstizione. C’era effettivamente qualcosa di diverso negli abitanti degli Accessi. E quella era la parte più intrigante della faccenda. “C’è qualcosa di molto strano in questi spiriti che hanno invaso il tuo villaggio” disse Davriel, agitando il bastone. “Signorina Highwater, un demone assennato farebbe mai un patto con un abitante degli Accessi?” Lei storse il naso. “Ovvio che no.” “E perché no?” “Perché loro sono già stati reclamati. Tutti lo sanno. Se ne può sentire l’odore.” Crunchgnar sbuffò, poi annuì. “È come se capissimo che un’anima è già sotto contratto con un altro demone. Ci vuole un premio notevole per essere degni di far parte di un accordo del genere.” “Ti ringrazio per il complimento” disse Davriel. “Signorina Verlasen, il marchio sulle vostre anime non è tanto una protezione, quanto un simbolo di proprietà. Una rivendicazione. La tua canzone funziona allo stesso modo. Spaventa le bestie e gli spiriti perché riconoscono il pericolo di provocare il Pantano. Ucciderti sarebbe come uccidere il segugio preferito di un potente signore. Ma la tua canzone non ti ha aiutato oggi. Ergo…” Tacenda si fermò in mezzo alla strada, con il suo strumento musicale legato alla schiena. Nonostante la Signorina Highwater prima le avesse dato un fazzoletto per pulirsi il viso e le mani, il suo vestito da contadina era ancora strappato e insanguinato dove si era graffiata il braccio. Lei lo guardava a bocca aperta. “Di sicuro”, disse lei, “non stai dicendo che sia stato il Pantano a prenderli, vero?” “È la mia teoria principale” disse Davriel. “Esiste un’altra possibilità: forse questi geist sono stati inviati da qualcuno abbastanza potente da ignorare la rivendicazione del Pantano. E comunque, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come mai la tua difesa non abbia funzionato. Forse la cosa che ha preso queste anime è composta della stessa energia. Se un topo teme l’odore del gatto, un altro gatto non lo noterebbe nemmeno.” “Il Pantano ci protegge” disse Tacenda. “Richiede le nostre anime alla nostra morte, ma ci protegge e ci tiene al sicuro da vivi. È impossibile che sia coinvolto.” “È possibile” disse Davriel. “Ho sempre trovato difficile separare il vostro piccolo culto dai veri interventi del Pantano.” “Non è un culto. Sono solo… le cose come stanno.” Davriel diede un’occhiata all’interno di un’altra casa attraverso una porta aperta, notando un corpo che giaceva sul pavimento vicino all’apertura. Si ritrovò sempre più infastidito. Non dalle morti… le vite iniziavano e terminavano. Era inutile agitarsi per ogni piccola perdita. Ma questi erano i suoi contadini. Il Pantano, o qualcosa di simile, li aveva presi in netto contrasto con l’autorità di Davriel. Diventeremo molto di più, disse l’Entità, sempre in agguato nei recessi della sua mente. Eccoti, pensò Davriel. Stavi facendo un sonnellino? Tu continui con questi piccoli fastidi di potere e autorità, sussurrò l’Entità. Devi capire che questi sono enormi sprechi del tuo potenziale. Quando utilizzerai la mia forza e infonderai le tue magie con il mio potere, sarai al di sopra di tutto questo. Quello era proprio ciò che temeva Davriel. Da quando aveva rubato l’Entità, tirandola fuori dalla mente di un uomo in punto di morte, riusciva a percepire il suo enorme potenziale. Presto, disse l’Entità, fuggiremo da questa mondanità. Presto… Raggiunsero la chiesa, una semplice struttura di legno con il tetto a punta. Nessuna grande vetrata di vetro colorato, almeno qui negli Accessi. Solo una struttura con una larga navata unica piena di panche. All’interno l’oscurità era completa, dato che le poche finestre non lasciavano passare molto la luce della luna. Le grandi porte frontali erano rimaste aperte, e la sbarra all’interno era stata spostata di lato. Curioso, pensò Davriel, appoggiando le dita sul legno intagliato e notando dei graffi particolari. Erano freschi. Un’altra cosa degna di nota era che la porta un tempo portava il simbolo del collare, il segno della Chiesa di Avacyn, l’Arcangelo. Era stato carteggiato qualche mese prima. Inoltre, lo stesso identico simbolo in pietra che un tempo era incastonato nell’arco ora era ricoperto di intonaco. “Cos’è questo?” chiese lui, indicando. “Perché la tua gente ha rimosso il simbolo?” “Bè” disse Tacenda, “dopo i fatti dell’anno scorso, la priora ha deciso…” “I fatti dell’anno scorso?” disse Davriel, con una smorfia. “Che fatti sono?” “Con gli angeli?” disse Tacenda. Lui scosse la testa, poi lanciò un’occhiata alla Signorina Highwater, che sembrava divertita. Perfino Crunchgnar sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non sta facendo sul serio, vero?” disse la Signorina Highwater. “L’arcangelo Avacyn che è impazzita? Come quasi tutte le schiere angeliche?” “Cosa?” disse lui. “Veramente?” “Gli angeli tentarono di ucciderci” disse Tacenda. “Volevano sterminare la razza umana per il nostro stesso bene. Perfino qui, lontani dalle sedi principali della chiesa, ne abbiamo sentito parlare.” “Ah” disse Davriel. “Sembra proprio un grattacapo non da poco.” “Oh, Dav” disse la Signorina Highwater. “Ti feci tre rapporti sulla vicenda.” “Stavo ascoltando?” “Ovviamente no.” Tacenda, incredula, gesticolò verso il cielo. “La luna? Non hai notato la luna?” “Oh? Ha provato anche quella ad uccidervi?” “Il simbolo?” disse Tacenda. “L’enorme runa incisa sulla sua superficie?” Lui fece un passo indietro, alzando lo sguardo per osservarla, poi inclinò la testa. “È sempre stato lì quello?” Tacenda lo guardò, incredula. “Come può essere così scaltro, eppure così inconsapevole allo stesso momento?” “Ti stai facendo una domanda che mi ha tormentato per anni, piccola” mugugnò Crunchgnar. “Un giorno scoprirò i suoi segreti mentre urlerà implorando pietà, con la sua anima che brucerà nel mio focolare nelle profondità dell’inferno. Dopodiché, me la divorerò.” “Ed io mi sforzerò di farti venire un’indigestione, Crunchgnar” disse Davriel, socchiudendo gli occhi alla luna. “Sai cosa? Mi piace. Ha stile. È diversa.” Alzò la mano, chiudendo il pugno in aria per richiamare Gutmorn e Yledris. Volarono bassi, atterrando sul terreno vicino con dei lievi tonfi. I due affermavano di essere fratello e sorella, creati nello stesso giorno, anche se i loro volti erano talmente deformati dalle corna che sarebbero potuti essere fratelli anche di un forcone con particolari aspirazioni, e Davriel non sarebbe riuscito a notare la differenza. “Fate la guardia al perimetro del villaggio” disse loro Davriel. “Non mi fido di questa nottata. Per voialtri è un problema se vogliamo mettere piede in una chiesa?” “Non ho paura degli angeli” sbottò Crunchgnar. “E a me non interessa” disse la Signorina Highwater. “Basta che in giro non ci siano sacerdoti o incantesimi di vincolo.” Poteva andare. Davriel entrò con passo spedito. Collegamenti esterni *I Figli del Senza Nome: Capitolo Sei Categoria:Libri